


Restoring a Twisted Heart

by choasblast03



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: Alternate Universes, Bromance, Christopher Niosi, Cowgirlknight, F/F, F/M, Lavendera, M/M, Mechcity, Multi, Nylocke - Freeform, STARTS AROUND TIME AFTER SHOW BUT I CHANGE A FEW THINGS!!!, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, TOME, Terrain of magical expertise, XD, choasblast03, nylocke is going to be the main character for most of this., real plot line, ships, some Kirbopher points of view, some flamegirl points of view, some game crazed points of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choasblast03/pseuds/choasblast03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*ALERT* MAJOR SPOILERS OF SEASON 2!! You were warned...<br/>A TOME fanfic, which I am noticing a lack of, about well... TOME!<br/>I will do this when I have time away from school so no dorect schedule of updates but I hope you enjoy!</p><p>NOTE: I always set to Explicit unless it's super clean just so I can stay safe. No minding okay. Just some language and violence is all. Maybe a few honted things but nothing to explicit. Probably if not I will make it skipable and put warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restoring a Twisted Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I AM GOING TO CHANGE A FEW THINGS ABOUT THE TOME UNIVERSE BEFORE I START!  
> Forewarning so I don't get yelled at  
> \- this will be real world for them they can just reload themsleves. I will explain later  
> \- minor tweaks in the events of the last episode of season 2  
> \- I will be using the season 1 designs of the characters for my discriptions. I prefer them. Feel free to inagine them how you wish.
> 
> Now without further adieu let me try to lock you guys into a new fanfiction!

~*~*~##*{PROLOGUE}*##~*~*~

: What?! :  
I found myself staring at the all too familiar figure... Gamecrazed... My most trusted friend and comrade in battle. Was the base work of the world I cherished so much. I don't think I truly understood how much that was going to affect my friendship with him. 

 

Until it Had sent me into the doward spiral that led me to the very point I had prayed to avoid...

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasnt too awful of a small trailer XD  
> AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! Tell me your thoughts. I appreciate it just, be nice.. This is my first post on here. Granted not my first fic ever but ANYWAY! I will try to keep this updated as well as possible. No promises. Later my C blasters!! I will continue this as soon as it is daytime and not 1:00 AM oi...
> 
> An: I know my username had the a and o flipped. It makes me SPECIAL!!!! DON'T TELL ME HOW TO PLAY MY GAME


End file.
